Overshoes, particularly those having the configuration of boots, have been known in the art for a considerable period of time and have been constructed of various materials and in various configurations. One of the problems which has frequently been associated with overshoes which are intended to be worn over other footware is that such overshoes can often be difficult to put on and take off. Most users of such footwear are for example familiar with the frequent instance where the wearer's shoe stays in the overshoe when it is attempted to remove the overshoe. Others may be familiar with the difficulty in putting on overshoes when for example the primary shoe is damp or made of a material which does not slip readily into an out of the overshoe.
The difficulty in making a well fitting overshoe of such construction that it is exceptably easy to get into and out of has resulted in overshoes being made of highly elastic materials and with various closures being provided usually on the front of the overshoe so that they can be unzipped. While these approaches have to some extent been successful in facilitating the use of such overshoes in connection with ordinary footwear, little has been done to facilitate the use of overshoes with types of primary footwear which are of unusual or bulky configuration and which are therefore particularly difficult to either put on or take off. It can, for example, be particularly difficult if not impossible to use most types of overshoes with orthopedic shoes or boots which have configurations somewhat different than the "ordinary" shoe.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide an overshoe having a unique construction which facilitates its being worn over shoes or boots of particularly bulky or unusual configuration, especially orthopedic shoes and boots.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an overshoe which can readily and easily be put on or taken off over a primary shoe or boot, particularly a shoe or boot having an unusual or bulky configuration.